Smoke Grenade
Smoke grenades are used in the ''Call of Duty'' series as signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, and concealment devices. The body is a sheet-steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom. These allow the smoke to be released when the grenade is ignited. The M18 colored smoke grenade is used in Call of Duty: United Offensive and the M83 white smoke grenade is used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and will be used in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty: United Offensive In United Offensive, the smoke grenade is only available in multiplayer. It is available to all teams, and keeps the same appearance as the M18 smoke grenade regardless of team. There is a 3 second delay after throwing the smoke grenade before it deploys its smoke, which stays in the air for approximately 30 seconds. smokegren_uo.png|The M18 Smoke grenade. smokegrenthrown_uo.png|Deployed Smoke grenade. ''Call of Duty 2 In ''Call of Duty 2, the Smoke grenade returns, and it takes a longer duration for the smoke to actually pour out of the grenade: about five seconds. smokegren_2.png|The Smoke grenade. smokegrenthrow_2.png|Preparing to deploy a smoke grenade. ''Call of Duty 3 The smoke grenade in Call of Duty 3 is basically the same as it is in the previous installments. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Smoke grenades are normally used to hide advancing players. They are commonly used in Domination, or Search and Destroy to hide players who are capturing a flag or defusing a bomb. They can disorient players, so they can be used as a distraction. Smoke produced from the smoke grenade is a fragmentation grenade magnet. People will often throw their fragmentation into the smoke in hope of killing some players hidden in the smoke. Smoke grenades take around three seconds to put up a decent amount of smoke, and this smoke lasts around three seconds before disappearing. Beware, the player can be seen in the smoke from some angles. To be safe from this, it is advised that the player stays in the middle of the smoke or place the smoke between themselves and the enemy. It must be noted that the Special Grenades x3 perk cannot be used in conjunction with smoke grenades. This was done to prevent smoke grenade spamming. In Single player, the only time smoke grenades are available instead of flash-bang grenades is All In, which are used for approaching a BMP in order to plant a C4 on it, and Heat, where they can be used for hiding the player's advance. In multiplayer, smoke grenades can be used as a diversion to lure enemies away. Simply throwing a smoke grenade away from the player into a normally busy area to divert the attention of the enemy (who thinks the player are advancing through or being covered by the smoke), allowing the player to sneak by. Smoke grenades can be used by snipers who wish to move to a different location on the map. Throw the smoke out and quickly move to the new location. smokegrenprime_4.png|A M83 white smoke grenade. smokegrenthrown_4.png|A deployed Smoke Grenade generating smoke. usedsmoke_4.png|A used Smoke Grenade. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The smoke grenade on the DS provides more functions than the console versions, as it can provide cover and stun enemies like a Flashbang. Enemies caught in the radius of the smoke will be covering their mouth and nose with one hand and attempting to wave the smoke away with the other hand. If the player is in the radius of the smoke, enemies will not notice the player, if they do, their shots will usually miss him. This smoke grenade produces very little smoke in some missions (i.e. "Missile Away") but in others it produces a lot of smoke. ''Call of Duty: World at War The smoke grenade in World at War is basically the same as in Modern Warfare but with minor differences. In single player, it is the Marine's default secondary grenade. The perk Special Grenades x3 can not be used with Smoke Grenades. ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Smoke Grenade is a default to all the levels in ''Final Fronts. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Smoke grenades behave much the same as they do in Call of Duty 4. However, with the introduction of the Thermal Scope which can essentially see through smoke, the nature of smoke grenades changes somewhat. As a defensive tool, smoke grenades lose their effectiveness somewhat as more and more opponents complete challenges and acquire and use thermal scopes. Conversely, if the player has a thermal scope equipped, smoke can be used as an offensive tool effectively one-way blinding the enemy. This of course assumes the opponent doesn't have thermal scopes as well. To counter enemy Thermal Scopes consider using Cold-Blooded with smoke grenades, but this can be counteracted with the use of the Heartbeat Sensor which in turn can be counteracted by Ninja. Note in multiplayer this is the only secondary grenade that only can have one carried at a time. Thus when using this, it is advised to also use Scavenger. Also, due to the fact it also affects the player's team, it can be annoying for other team members if used by inexperienced players with no suitable attachments, especially in alleyways and house entrances. thumb|300px|left Tactics *The smoke grenade can be used very effectively in multiplayer on the PC or with a communication device on the consoles. It can be used as a marking tool, to indicate where there are large groups of enemies or critical strategic locations to take. It can also be used to advance with no cover, or to create confusion in a room, allowing the player to run or hide. *The combination of a smoke grenade with a Semtex grenade can cause confusion and occasional easy kills. *Smoke grenades are normally used as close to an enemy as right in front of them, or even in the middle of them, to effectively obscure their whole field of vision, giving the player's side a wide area to work with, as well as putting the enemy into a disadvantageous position with regard to moving from a smoke filled position without knowing if it is being over-watched. *Smoke grenades are useful as a distraction, particularly when it is a single person gathering the attention of two or more enemies to another location. Note this will not work with a UAV up, and if the player's team fires without tactical consideration. However, with smoke and a high volume of fire (random bursts of "recon by fire") using some form of help to achieve it, such as Bandolier or Scavenger Pro, those who shark straight to a red dot on the HUD map can be lured to a spot where a thrown smoke helps obscure them, and hinder their movement if they are smart enough not to walk in, or provide easy kills if they charge blindly through. *The player can kill enemies and friendlies (in Hardcore) with a smoke grenade by direct impact. *Another tactic can be to have a set up of any assault rifle or light machine gun with thermal attachment then have smoke grenade as the player's special grenade. For the player's first perk he should have One Man Army so then he can constantly get his smoke grenades by switching classes, or use Scavenger to pick them up from dead enemies and allies. This can be used in many game modes and can get the player easy kills. If the player runs out of ammo he can also refill his weapon ammo. This can be used to take out unsuspecting enemies. However, this tactic may not work if the enemy team has thermal attachments on their guns. *Another tactic would be to shroud the player in smoke with a thermal optic attached to his weapon. This works great to lure unsuspecting enemies to his false cover. A good perk to have for this would be Scavenger so that the player can resupply himself with more smoke grenades. *Another tactic is to have blast shield and throw a smoke grenade on a flag in Domination. When opponents see that the player is laying down smoke, they will instinctively throw an explosive at the flag. However, the Blast Shield will protect him from explosives and the smoke will keep the player safe from most bullets. It is advised to use cold blooded so the player is not spotted by a Thermal Scope. *The smoke grenade is particularly useful in "capture" game modes such as Demolition, Search and Destroy, Domination, Sabotage, and Capture the Flag. It can cover the player fairly well when planting or defusing a bomb, or capturing a flag. It is advised to allow the smoke to spread before entering the smoked area, as enemies may see the player when entering the objective area, ruining his cover. *Another tactic is to toss the grenade when the player runs through high traffic areas where enemies are likely to be. This can allow the player to run around the screen to a flank point where he can rush the enemies from behind and kill them. *Smoke grenades can also be used with a tactical knifing class, where the player throws the smoke, run through and knife unsuspecting enemies, or use it as a distraction while the player flanks his nearby enemies. *Another tactic is throwing the grenade into an enemy spawn point and find a way to hide in their spawn, although uncommon, it is a good way for spawn camping/killing. This tactic, however uncommon, is still frowned upon as spawn camping is seen as a noob/griefer tactic. *If enemies are hiding in a building, such as the ones on Bailout, throw a smoke grenade up in the building and have the team rush both entrances, or simply throw a Frag Grenade or Semtex to clear the building. *It is also effective to use a smoke grenade to hide the team as they leave the spawn in the red building on Highrise (as it is common for snipers hiding behind the copier in the white building to snipe the team as they leave the spawn) *An effective way to plant the bomb in Search and Destroy is to throw a smoke grenade over one bomb site, so enemies think that the player is planting there, and quickly run to the second bomb site with Marathon and Lightweight, and plant. *A team with voice chat could throw smoke grenades at a position with a lot of Cold-Blooded users and have someone use an AC-130 or Chopper Gunner and have him attack that place because these killstreaks can see the smoke (used as a marker) and use the 105 Howitzer to kill a lot of them. *Another effective way to use a smoke grenade, particularly in Wasteland, is to throw a smoke grenade where other players will see the direction that it was planted then place a Claymore or C4. The player, depending on how patient they are, will occasionally run towards into the smoke and then the Claymore or C4 unaware. Call of Duty: Black Ops The smoke grenade in Black Ops can cause a small amount of damage when detonating. It will create a large smoke field, which will linger for a while. It cannot be replenished once spent. It should be noted that, unlike previous smoke grenades, the smoke pops out nearly instantaneously after hitting the ground. Willy Pete Create.jpg|The Willy Pete in Create-A-Class 2.0. Black Ops Smoke.png|Preparing to deploy a Willey Pete Trivia *There is a glitch in Modern Warfare 2 which allows people to see through smoke grenades. If the player looks through a cracked window, or the remaining shards of a broken window, they can actually see as if the smoke wasn't there. *When the player marks for a Care Package in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, they throw a smoke grenade that emits red smoke, however the grenade uses the white smoke grenade texture, and thus is still, incorrectly, labeled "White Smoke". *In Modern Warfare 2, Ghost uses a red smoke flare in "Loose Ends" as a signal where the helicopter is to shoot at. *''Call of Duty 2'' and World at War are the only games that use the AN-M8. The other games use the M18 *In Black Ops the name Willy Pete is military jargon for White Phosphorus, an incendiary that ignites upon contact with air. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops